3YG Issue 2, Spaceport Mishap
by guardian921
Summary: 3 Year Gap, Issue #2; While traveling to his new home and job at STAR Labs, Brainy has a little mishap in the spaceport involving a lost child, Spaceport Security, and a load of Coluan prejudice. LoSH animated; Post-Dark Victory
1. What is 3YG?

_**What is "Three-Year Gap"?**_

According to the show's producers, it had been planned to continue the show into a Season 3 that would take place three years after Season 2. When the show was officially canceled, it was announced that they would continue on with the _Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st Century_ Animated Comics, showing where the show left off. It was mentioned that the comics would follow Brainiac 5 in his leaving the Legion and would have several issues with Kell-El (aka Superman X) making guest appearances.

This, to the misfortune of many dedicated fans, never occurred. The comic series was put to a halt after Issue #20. A tribute to the _Legion of Super-Heroes_ celebrating their 50th year anniversary, the story plot took place during the end of Season 2, well before the _Dark Victory_ finale. The only chance the reader has to see a human Brainiac 5 and Kell-El are literally mere glimpses between alternate reality gateways.

Highly disappointed in WB/DC comics failure to provide the promised adventures, I have decided to take matter into my own keyboard.

The "_Three-Year Gap_"(or _3YG_ for short) is a series of fanfiction and fanart that depicts how LoSH Animated comics should have ended, or in this case, continued. The series will supply the readers with what was promised and more. Not only does 3YG provide adventures of the characters in the show (such as Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, etc.), but they will _re-introduce_ several canon characters from the original, "old-school" comics that have been redesigned to fit the Animated Universe. Some of these will include Kono, Gates, and Lightning Lass.

As I am balancing this between school and work, I ask that you be patient with me. I wish to do the show justice, and plan on taking my time to do so. I will not rush through the stories and artwork, mainly because my works get extremely sloppy when rushed, so please do not bother requesting me to do so.

I _will_, however, write more stories and make more artwork based on the amount of comments and responses I receive. I see no point in continuing this if I do not know whether or not they are being appreciated by fans, so please, feel free to leave a comment, helpful critique, or anything else you may wish to express.

As a fellow Legion of Super-Heroes fan, I thank you for taking the time to read this and hope you enjoy my works.

Sincerely,

Guardian921


	2. Spaceport Mishap

Title: _Spaceport Mishap_

Author: guardian921

Rating: T

Warnings: coarse language, racial/species discrimination

Disclaimer: LoSH © DC Comics; story plot and time © me

A/N: terminology at bottom

---

---

_"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. Flight 127D has suffered a slight delay. Please see Desk 125-127 D for further information..."_

_"Balec Wa'Tch. Balec Wa'Tch. Your family is waiting for you in Customs. I repeat, Balec Wa'Tch, Balec Wa'Tch. Your family is waiting for you in Customs..."_

_"Flight 472A..."_

Crisp announcements were barely audible as they blended within the multi-language mass that filed through the _Matorea Interstellar Spaceport_. Throughout the crowd of various species, all sorts of cries could be heard as they made their way toward various destinations. Frustrated patrons could be heard grumbling as they sat in the nearby café or in line, complaining about delayed flights and politics. Disgruntled parents tried to calm their tired and cranky young, while others let out outbursts of joy as they bid their loved ones welcome and farewell.

Among the hustle and bustle, a young individual stood to the side of the building. Overlooking the departure screens that covered half the wall, he carefully searched for his destination's gate. Matorea was a good four hour hyperdrive flight to the nearest mid-rim planet, so it was vital that a traveler made it to their gate on time, least they miss the flight. The youth knew that, and had wisely checked his departure first thing before heading to the nearby concession stand to purchase a drink, and was currently returning to recheck the schedule, in the chance that it had been altered.

As green eyes ran over the screen, an echoing laughter could be deciphered throughout the terminal, causing them to detour. Stealing a glance at a nearby gate, he spied a small Durlan child being scooped up into the arms of an elderly male, her eyes closed as she hugged him. From behind, what could only be the child's parents watched with smiles.

"Gran-pa! Gran-pa! I miss-id you!" her infant speech reached the departure screen in giggles. "Deh gran-pa miss-id me?"

"Not one bit," the elderly Durlan replied in teasing affection, causing the young child to giggle even more.

A small hint of a smile appeared as the figure observed them a bit longer before turning his attention back to the monitors, a recently familier pain pulling at his heartstrings. For some unknown reason, it pained him to know that he would never experience that kind of happiiness. That he would never have a family that would greet him with hugs and kisses, or would tease him with mock ignorance. No, because one _needed_ a family to have those things. A family that he never had in the first place.

_His_ grandfather would never tease him as if angry or did not care, all while hugging him and patting his back, because he had passed away of old age a good twenty years previously.

Likewise, his parents would never be around to teach him how to grow up to be a man.

He had read the archived files when he was a child. His father had perished in an unfortunate lab accident. According to the records, there had been a mix-up in chemicals that had resulted in an explosion. The boy had cringed when he read the details, being that he had merely been five years old at the time. Having been the one handling the chemicals, his father had received the full force of the explosion. Shards of glass had sliced the eleventh level intellect to a bloody heap, lacerating his facial features and embedding themself deep into his flesh, while his heart was pierced with a falling metal cable. Normally this would not have been a problem, as his planet would simply have surgically transfered the scientist's brain into a completely robotic body. Unfortuately, a support beam had been disturbed, swinging down and decapitating him, and eventually landing on the genius's head. Needless to say, his brain had been rendered useless, seeing as the clean up crew was only able to recover several pieces of it.

HIs mother had always been a mystery. Having a twelfth level intellagence since birth, he had always had an excellent memory. So excellent, in fact, that he was able to recall his first moments of life. He remembered the burning pain as he took his first breath of life and the frigid air that bit at his quivering, wet body. He remembered the bright lights that blinded him through closed eyelids and the slimy latex gloves that roamed over his miniature form. Then, all of a sudden, he felt the warmth of flesh. Soft, warm hands held him close to a cotton clad breast, and he felt safe. He remembered opening his eyes for the first time and barely making out the being that looked down at him. The light shone from behind, causing her golden locks to radiate with a heavenly glow as it cascaded over her shoulders. Hair seemed to form a veil over her face, casting shadow over her features that became masked from him. He remembered feeling the rush of air that hit him as she climbed out of the bed and began to walk. Then, no sooner had she held him, he was handed back over to the doctors. The unforeseen absence of warmth and gentle hands, as well as the replacement of the doctor's own unwanted clammy latex ones, had left him confused and scared. Closing his eyes in terror, the room soon became filled with the mixed wails of a newborn and a duo of flustered doctors, who were sputtering out protests. The last thing was able to recall was opening his eyes just in time to see the back of a young woman sweep out of the delivery room. Clad in a short red dressing gown, her flawless green skin was drenched in sweat, giving it an almost a metallic sheen. Blond hair seemed to float about her upper back as a pair of long, smooth legs walked carelessly out into the hall and away from him.

The young man's memories were all that he had of his mother. After she had abandoned her son, she had abandoned her home planet. As he grew older, he had tried to discover more about her, but to no success. The moment she left, the Council had order that all evidence of her existence be destroyed. Holo vids, data records, even her past accomploshments were terminated. He had tried asking his caretakers about her in the past, but was merely ignored. Then, after he continued to pursue the matter, he was punished severely and told that it was not an issue that concerned him. At least when he asked of his father, he was given a straight and honest answer. Asking of his mother, however, he would only be answered in physical pain.

_No,_ he mused, looking back at the screen. _I'll never have a family. That's just the way it is. There's no point in depressing myself over something that I obviously can not change._

Picking up his bag, he gradually made his way along the terminal in search of his bay. A few minutes had passed before he spotted a holo-sign and slowed to a stop with a frown. He was on the opposite side of the spaceport.

Under normal circustances, he would have been mentally kicking himself for being unable to successfully complete something as minor as finding a mere cargo bay, but in the end decided that the error was understandable. After all, coherent thinking tended to be an obstical when one has been deprieved for the past twenty-eight hours of sleep. With a heavy sigh, he began to search for a nearby map in hopes of finding his way back.

_Oh, well,_ he decided, heading down the hall. _I might as well __**'freshen up' **__as Tinya would say._

The bathroom was a simple one. Five urinals lined the semi-metallic blue wall while two stalls jutted out from the neighboring one. Positioning himself in front of the metal sinks, he began to lazily sway his hand under the flow of ice cold water that cascaded from the faucet. A frigid jolt shot up from his fingers, sending a chill that ran throughout his entire arm. Placing his other hand in, he began to continue the sluggish, yet jerky, movements in an attempt to adjust to the drastic tempteture change, cupping a fair amount in his hands once it became luke-warm against his skin. Hesitantly, the youth took a deep breath as he leaned over the basin and splashed the liquid onto his face with a startled gasp. Awareness was jolted awake as his nerves screamed in shock at the foreign sensation. Green eyes clenched tightly shut to fight off the urge to open. Allowing a slight pause, he cupped more water and continued to splash his face with several rapid hits.

_That's much better,_ he sighed, pat drying his face with the small hand towel he kept in his bag. After hearing several of Infectious Lass's horrifying tales about germs in public bathrooms, he had thought it would be wise to bring it along. Ironicly, the only one he could find turned out to be a blue cloth with a red and yellow Superman symbol on it.

Stretching out the kinks from his back, the youth grabbed his things and headed to the door.

_"-hic-"_

"Hello?" The boy stopped as a faint whimper was heard, scanning his eyes around the small room. "Is someone here?"

"_Gasp __**-hic-**__!_"

His brow scrunched as he frowned in annoyed worry at the sudden silence. Walking up to the closest stall, he gently but firmly rapped on the door.

"Hello?" A scramble was heard in the neighboring stall closest to the wall. Knocking against the cold metel, he nibbled his lip for a moment before hesitantly opening the door to peek in. "Are you alright in here?"

Green eyes widened and blinked in surprise.

What appeared to be a small, Naltorian child was huddled in the far corner of the stall, his back pressed against the wall and feet against the toilet. Judging from the small frame, the teenager guessed that he was about five standard years old. Behind the shaggy mane of white hair, a watery pair of greyish blue eyes watched him in fear.

"Umm... hi," he smiled nervously. He was genius. Advanced mathematics and science, mechanics, even history and literature he could handle in a nanosecond, but when it came to social skills, he was about as intellegent as a three year old Venutian Wiggler in a physics lab. People were too illogical for him to understand, let alone a small child. Glancing around for a possible third party, he silently wished that Imra was there. Upon realizing that he truely was on his own, he turned back to the boy with a strained smile. "Are you alright?"

"..."

"Well, umm, are you lost?" he tried again, and received a small nod from the child. Satisfied that he at least had something to go on, his eyes widened in sudden panic as a series of loud sobs began to echo throughout the small restroom. Frantically, he waved his arms in a futile attempt to calm the crying boy. "Ah! No, no! Don't cry, please don't cry! Everything will be alright!"

"_Auh-auh wan' __**-hic-**__ muh-my mah-mahm-my!_"

"Alright, alright! Just calm down! I'll help you find your mother!"

"Yuh-yuh will? _-hic-_"

"_Sigh..._ yes, I'll help you." An appalled frown was etched into his features as he watched the youth wipe his runny nose on his sleeve, his body still lodged between the toilet and wall. "But first, how about we get you out of there? I highly doubt that these toilets and floors are the most sanitized areas."

"..."

"Tell you what," he offered his hand with a friendly smile as the grey blue eyes became clouded over with mild distrust. "How about we clean you up a bit, then we can head to the nearest information desk? They can page your mother so that she'll know where to pick you up."

"Oh-ohkay," he sniffed, taking the offered hand. His soft, pale skin contrasted against the older stranger's calloused green one. Pulling the child up, the teenager walked him over to the sinks and lifted him onto the counter top. "I-I'm Taulno, by the way."

"Taulno, huh?" Smiling, the green boy pulled his hand towel back out and, after dampening it with warm water, began to wipe down the small, cherubic face in hopes of ridding the skin of any possible feces germs. "Well, I'm Querl."

"Querl..." Taulno repeated, testing the sound out before bursting into a fit of giggles. "That's a funny name."

"Oh yeah? Well, Taulno is a pretty odd name, too, if you ask me." A single blonde eyebrow was raised as Taulno crossed his arms over his chest with an exacherated huff. Smirking, he handed the child the towel. "Here. Wash your hands with this, then we'll go find your parents."

Querl let out a chuckle as the young Naltorian began to feverishly scrub at his hands before handing it back a good seven seconds later. Carefully, he removed the child from the counter and ushered him out the door.

"Now, do you remember which way you came from?" Taulno glanced to his left, then to his right and back again. After a moment of ponderment, he finally pointed a tiny finger to the left. "Alright, then. Let's go find the nearest information desk. Just remember to keep an eye out for your parents, alright? We don't want to accidentally pass them."

"Uh-huh."

The two walked in silence as they made their way down the terminal, scanning the dispersing crowd for the Naltorian's parents and an information booth. As they pressed on through a cluster of bodies, Querl looked was startled as he felt the warmth of skin squeeze against his hand, causing him to glance down. Unaware of his actions, Taulno had clasped onto the green teenager in an attempt to anchor himself as he felt the wave of beings begin to pull him away. Nevertheless, he continued to dedicate his attention in searching for his parents, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized they had stopped moving and were standing in front of a holo-map.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to quickly check my flight and see where the nearest InfoDesk is."

"Oh. Well, how much farther is --"

"_Taulno!_" Both boys jumped in fright at the shriek that filled the area. Before either could react, an arm wrapped itself around Taulno and pulled him into a feirce embrace. A middle-aged Naltorian woman held him close as her grey blue eyes widened at Querl in a protective rage. "_Stay away, you filthy monster! _"

_Yep,_ Querl inwardly noted with false cheer as practically the entire terminal froze at the woman's outburst. _Not only is she his mom, but yet another fellow 'Anti-Coluan' fanatic._

"Ma'am," he made an attempt to calm her down. "Please --"

"_How dare you! How dare you kidnap my son! You Coluan filth! Stay away! Just stay away!_" Querl flinched as she continued to rant, ignoring him and clutching her son, who had become the very definition of bewilderment. By now a small crowd of patrons had begun to form around them, curious at what all the commotion was about. Fourtunately, it was getting late toward the evening, so there were not that many spectators, but it still did not stop the startled gasps and whispers that followed the woman's accusations. It was common knowledge that the Coluan race had become less the accepted ever since what was deemed the _'Brainiac Crisis'_' had taken place. "_Haven't your kind tormented us enough? Now you have to abduct our children? You Coluans are all the same! Nothing more then cold, heartless monsters!_"

"What seems to be the problem, here?"

"Oh, Officer!" Taulno's mother shoved Querl aside as she rushed over to the security officer that had just arrived. Positioning herself behind him, she continued to hold her child in a one-armed death grip while using the other to point at the Coluan youth. Her sharp, manicured nails shimmered in the light as her whole being shook with horrifyied rage. "Thank goodness you're here! This... this... _creature _was trying to kidnap my son!"

"Is that so?" The officer's murky brown eyes gave the teenager a good look over, as though sizing him up. Turning toward the crowd, he began to wave them away. "Alright, folks, nothing to see here. Go about your business and have a great night. As for you, Sir? Can I please see some identification? Ma'am, will you and your son please wait here as well?"

"Anything to make sure that piece of filth is arrested."

"Well, let's just wait a moment, now." The officer dismissed the woman as he glanced over the papers from the youth's bag, glancing at the teen so to verify the photo identification. "Querl Dox, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"_-Whistle...-_ You're a long way from Earth, aren'tcha kid? Where you headin'?"

"Seinoob."

"He's lying!"

"Ma'am..."

"Oh please! Just why would a Coluan be heading to a backwater planet like Seinoob?"

"I'm traveling for work," Querl let loose a frustrated sigh, inwardly hoping that Taulno's mother's hystarics would not cause him to miss his flight. "I'm a new employee at the _Seinoob STAR Labs Research Facility_."

"Really?" The officer glanced at the child and his mother for a moment before turning back to Querl with a raised eyebrow. "And just what were ya doing with the kid?"

"I was in the washroom when I heard him crying in a stall," he calmly explained. "Apparently he was lost and there was no one else around, so I offered to take him to the nearest information desk to have them page his parents. We stopped at the holo-map so that we could get our bearings. That's when his mother... arrived in a panic."

"Is that true, Son?" The officer kneeled down to look the child in the eyes, but not before giving his mother a warning glance. "Did this man find you in a bathroom."

"Yessir. I got lost from Mommy when I went to look at a puppy that some lady had in her purse, but when I turned around, Mommy was gone, and I couldn't find her anywhere, so I went to the potty, because that's where Daddy goes when he needs to think." The officer quirked a smile as Querl bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, only to recieve a glare from the Naltorian mother. "I got scared so I hid in a stall, and Querl found me. He said he'd help me and we left to find someone who would know where Mommy is!"

"Did he happen to touch you at all? Offer you something to play with or eat by chance?"

"No, but he let me hold his hand so that I wouldn't get more lost."

"Alright, then... did he, say, touch you in any way aside from holding your hand?"

"Well..." Taulno bit his lip as he thought back. "He washed me off with a cloth."

"Oh my... _That monster molested my child!_"

"Ma'am, please try and calm yourself," The officer held his palm out to silence the woman, all while looking Taulnno straight in the eye. "What do you mean, _'he washed you off with a cloth'_?"

"He had me sit on the counter because he said that there were lots of bad germs on the floor. Then he wiped my arms and face with a washcloth that had Superman on it! It was nice and soft, and when he was done he told me that once I washed my hands off, that he would take me to find mommy!"

"He was on the floor and had positioned himself between the wall and the toilet," Querl tried to reason. "Who knows what kind of bacteria he had exposed himself to? What was I suppose to do? Just leave him to contract a disease and fall ill?"

"Out of curiousity, what were you plannin' to do once the information desk paged his parents."

"I was planning on activating radioactive black hole particles that I had embedded in my Superman washcloth, that I transfered onto the boy so to destroy all life as we know it," the Coluan replied sarcasticly with a frown. "What do you mean, _'what was I going to do once they paged his parents?'_ What do you think? I was going to make sure that they found his parents then leave to board my next flight! Which, I might add, leaves in approximately thirty point twenty-three minutes."

"He's trying to escape," Taulno's mother insisted, pointing at the green alien in fright. "He's up to something and he's trying to get away so to save himself! Arrest him!"

_That's it,_ Querl fumed.

"Ma'am," he spoke with a firm voice. Turning to face the woman, his green eyes locked onto her grey blue ones. "As we have already established, Seinoob is a very isolated planet. It is very rare for a ship to make port there, and if I miss this flight, it will take a good four weeks before another even bothers to enter those coordinates. I was granted a post at the _Seinoob STAR Labs_ because there is various research that requires my intellect. It is important that I do not miss that flight.

Now I realize that after the _'Brainiac Crisis'_ there is no reason for you to trust a Coluan, but I assure you that I meant your son no harm. He was lost, and it was logical that if he did not find proper caretakers, that something negative could possible befall him. I did not wish for that to happen, so I offered to help him find his parents. Yes, I took the liberty to wash his skin. He was wedged between a toilet, and was therefore covered with germs. Not only was he a minor hazard to himself, but a much larger hazard for me. As you may have noticed, I am not a robotic Coluan, as most on my planet are. Because of that, I am more susceptible to contracting sickness then he is. Cleaning him of possible germs was a nessecity.

Nonetheless, your son has been returned to you, and is completely free of harm. I would think that you would be more concerned of that notion then whether or not I am to be arrested."

"How... how dare you!" The Naltorian mother looked at the Coluan in shock as if he had physically slapped her.

"I dare?" he laughed dryly. "I dare because you are currently too blinded by your predugice to realize that I have done nothing except help your son who was in need of assistance. Not only are you accusing me of a non-existant crime, but you are putting me at risk of missing a very important flight. Unless there is substantial evidence that I have in some way committed a wrongdoing, I ask that I be allowed to catch my flight."

"He's gotta point, Ma'am," the officer stood with a shrug. "From what your son told me, the stories match up. Nothin' I can do."

"Bu-but he...! I... you... _He's a Coluan! _Colu isn't apart of the United Planets! He has no rights!"

"That may be, Ma'am, but accordin' to these here papers, he's got official United Planets citizen status, so really, he has the same rights as you."

"They could be forged! They could be -"

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to take your son and leave," the officer cut her off, an air of seriousness etched into his features. The woman gaped at him in shock. "This young man is just another traveler like yerself, and at the moment, _you_ are the one that is causin' an uproar. Now please take your son and leave before I call security."

"On... on what charges? Being a concerned citizen?"

"For disturbin' the peace and give me a headache the size of the _Andromeda Galaxy_!"

"_Well, I never!_ Come on, Taulno! We're going to our gate."

"Uh, alright, Mommy." Taulno's poor head continued to turn in confusion as he watched the three adults argue back and forth. As his mother grabbed his arm to drag him off, he flashed the Coluan a smile and waved. "Bye, Querl! Thanks for helping me find my Mommy!"

The teen felt a small smile pull at his lips as he watched the mother scold the child. Even after all that, the child still felt the need and had the courage to thank him.

"I think you best be gettin' to your gate, kid," the officer spoke with authority, turning to face the boy. "I think you've caused enough mischief as it is."

_Ah, of course,_ his 12th level intellect pieced together the situation immediately. It was not uncommon for some citizens to pretend to be neutral in what was dubbed _Coluan Tolorance_, only to the save face in the public. When it came right down to it, however, they were no less prejidice then those who were open with their distrust.

"I agree, whole-heartedly, sir," Querl looked at the officer with equal seriousness. "If you would only point in the right direction, I'll get out of your way immediately."

"Down to _Corridor K_. Hang a left and go straight. Can't miss it."

"Thank you... for everything."

"_Bah_... just make sure you don't miss your ship, kid. I don't want to see your face again."

With that said, the officer left the Coluan youth to fend for his own. Giving the man one last look, Querl let loose a mildly defeated sigh.

"You won't be the only one."

---

---

AN: Terminology

-grife -- "God"/"damn"

-nass -- "shit"/"ass"

-sprock -- "fuck"

-vid-comm relay -- video web-camera type thing on giant computer screen ^_^;


End file.
